characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac (Golden Sun)
Isaac '''is the main protagonist of the Golden Sun series of video games. He is a Venus Adept, meaning he has control over Earth. Background The lives of Isaac and many others were changed forever when he was fourteen, when the Mt. Aleph Boulder incident happened at Vale: Mt. Aleph and Vale were beset upon by a terrible thunderstorm, and a giant boulder located somewhere on Mt. Aleph became dislodged and descended upon Vale, crashing through Jenna's house and pier - where Kyle, Felix, and Felix and Jenna's parents at the time were located. All four of of them seemed to disappear right before the eyes of Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Dora. Lost and confused, Isaac wandered off on his own into the night and Garet followed him. The two boys were soon accosted by a duo of menacing strangers, Saturos and Menardi, who used their powerful Mars Psynergy to knock Isaac and Garet out cold so they would forget their memories of the duo, and the pair of Mars Adepts immediately left the area. It goes without saying that the period of time following the disaster was very trying for Isaac and those he knew. Isaac and Dora were devastated by the apparent death of Kyle, but the trauma Jenna underwent eclipsed that, for she seemingly lost her entire family. Isaac felt that if he had been better at Psynergy, he could have saved his father; thus, he and Garet resolved to study the art of Psynergy hard over the next three years, with Kraden guiding their toils as a scholar of Alchemy himself, to become stronger both for themselves and for everyone else. Powers & Abilities As a Venus Adept, Isaac can manipulate Earth and Nature. * '''Psynergy: '''Psynergies are elemental spells that channel the elemental energy inside one's body. The Psynergies that Isaac can use depend on what Djinni he has equipped. * '''Squire Class Psynergies: ** Cure ** Quake ** Earthquake ** Spire: '''Drops an earthen spire on top of the enemies ** '''Gaia: Causes the Earth to erupt ** Cure Well ** Ragnarok: '''Creates a powerful explosive Psynergy sword. ** '''Quake Sphere: Causes an extremely powerful earthquake with huge reach. ** Revive ** Clay Spire ** Mother Gaia ** Potent Cure ** Stone Spire ** Grand Gaia * Brute Class Psynergies: ** Growth: Makes thorned vines appear to attack the enemy ** Blast: '''Attacks with a massive explosion ** '''Spire ** Impair: '''Weakens the enemy's defense ** '''Mad Growth ** Planet Diver: '''Leaps into the opponent and strikes them with the strength of a meteor ** '''Nova ** Haunt '''(Damage over time) ** '''Revive ** Clay Spire ** Debilitate ** Curse ** Wild Growth ** Condemn '(Chance to OHKO the opponent) ** '''Supernova ' ** '''Stone Spire * Apprentice Class Psynergies: ** Delude: '''Reduces the opponent's chances to land attacks ** '''Impact: '''Boosts attack ** '''Gaia ** Ward: '''Boosts resistance ** '''Weaken: '''Reduces the opponent's resistance ** '''Astral Blast: '''A star-shaped plasma blast ** '''Sleep ** Haunt ** Curse ** High Impact ** Resist ** Mother Gaia ** Enfeeble ** Drain: '''Steals health ** '''Psy Drain ** Grand Gaia * Swordsman Class Psynergies: ** Ply: Healing ** Thorn: '''Summons a thorned plant ** '''Cure Poison ** Avoid: '''Reduces encounter rate ** '''Wish: '''Heals the party ** '''Cutting Edge: '''Inflicts damage with a watery shockwave ** '''Plume Edge: Generates a powerful geyser ** Restore: '''Removes Stun, Sleep, Delusion and Curse ** '''Briar ** Ply Well ** Revive ** Wish Well ** Break: '''Removes enemy debuffs ** '''Pure Ply ** Nettle ** Pure Wish * Ninja Class Psynergies: ** Gale ** Punji: '''Attacks with a bamboo weapon ** '''Fire Bomb ** Mist: 'Deludes a foe ** '''Thunderclap: '''Summons a storm ** '''Death Plunge: '''Plunges the user's weapon into the enemy ** '''Death Leap: ' Death plunge with a deadly Wind Weapon ** '''Punji Trap ** Cluster Bomb ** Typhoon ** Shuriken: '''Several shuriken made out of wind ** '''Thunderbolt ** Anihilation: '''Strikes with the speed of the wind to kill the opponent in one hit ** '''Punji Strike ** Carpet Bomb ** Hurricane ** Thunderhead * Samurai Class Psynergies: ** Guardian ** Demon Spear ** Rockfall ** Lava Shower ** Magic Shell ** Dragon Cloud ** Epicenter ** Protector ** Demon Night ** Thorny Grave ** Angel Spear ** Molten Bath ** Rockslide ** Magic Shield ** Helm Splitter ** Skull Splitter ** Quick Strike ** Magma Storm ** Avalanche * Medium Class Psynergies: ** Bolt ** Froth ** Cure ** Flash Bolt ** Cure Well ** Froth Sphere ** Haunt ** Revive ** Curse ** Blue Bolt ** Potent Cure ** Condemn ** Drain ** Psy Drain ** Froth Spiral * Summons: Isaac can use his Djinni to summon the gods and spirits of Earth and Nature. These summons are easily his deadliest weapons. ** Venus: 'Causes the Earth to erupt ** '''Ramses: '''Causes rocks to rain on top of the enemy ** '''Cybele:'Summons multiple throned vines that hurt the enemy ** '''Judgement: '''An attack with enough strength to cause the total destruction of Earth. ** '''Zagan (1 Venus Djinn + 1 Mars Djinn): '''Summons a demon who cuts the opponent with a fiery axe ** '''Haures (3 Venus Djinni + 2 Mars Djinni): '''A volcanic demon slashes the enemy several times ** '''Charon (8 Venus Djinni + 2 Jupiter Djinni): '''The boatsman of river Styx creates a blast of energy that obliterates everything in its path. Isaac's strongest summon. Equipment * '''Djinn: These creatures are spirits of the elements. Adepts can take advantage of their powers by making them use powerful attacks or making them buff their stats and attacks. * Gaia Blade: A strong blade that only Venus Adepts can wield. It can unleash the Earth Psynergy Titan Blade, which shoots a huge Psynergy sword that explodes when it comes into contact with the enemy. * Sol Blade: The strongest weapon in the Golden Sun series. It hugely increases Isaac's power and it can unleash Megiddo, an enormous meteor that returns everything it touches to the face of the Earth. Feats Strength * Acquired a portion of the power of the Golden Sun at the end of the second game, which is assumed to have given Isaac increased power and life. Speed Durability Skill * Won the Colosso, a competition where the world's greatest warriors have to prove their speed, skill and strength to see who's the greatest warrior alive. * Defeated Saturos and Menardi, two very deadly Mars Adepts from the village Prox who are seen as the village's strongest and are the main antagonists throughout the first game. * Defeated the Fusion Dragon, which is essentially a massive dragon with two heads that formed when both Saturos and Menardi fused together. * Defeated Deadbeard, an ancient ghost pirate which is stronger than the Fusion Dragon itself. * Traveled between two continents to stop the release of Alchemy into the world. * Helped defeat the Doom Dragon, which was like the Fusion Dragon, except with three heads. * Defeated Dullahan, an animated suit of purple armor with no head wielding a sword. Dullahan is actually stronger than the Doom Dragon. Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Samurai Category:Alchemist Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Golden Sun Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Nintendo Category:Shuriken Users Category:Healers Category:Protagonists